The Story of Mokou's Past - Human to Immortal
by InabaRabbit
Summary: Most of us fans know that Mokou was originally nothing more than a mere human, just like us. (This sentence was not meant for any Gensokyians. Yukari, I know you're there. Stop hiding.) But the Mokou we know now is a fiery immortal. How did this come to be? How did she go from a human to an immortal? Why is her hair white? Find out in The Story of Mokou's Past - Human to Immortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Touhou fans or other people who just came and read this put of curiosity! I am InabaRabbit and this is my first ever Touhou ****fan fiction! This is also probably the first fan fiction that I actually put effort into. After reading this, I'd very much like you to criticize and I would return your comments ASAP! Also, please no cussing or fowl language. Just… no. Thanks! Oh, and if you want to, go ahead and tell me which character is you favorite and which character would you be interested to read about their past. I am willing to accept suggestions! Arigato Mina! (Thanks everyone!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the main characters from this story. Sure there are some OCs here and there, but the recognizable ones belong to Zun and the Touhou games. Mainly Imperishable Night.**

* * *

**Mokou of the Fujiwara Clan**

**Ch.1 the Day it All Came Apart**

It was the passage of time when day melted into night. The nightingale sang it's mournful song and the crickets chirped a harmonic chorus. At young girl, about the age of 7, dashed into the room, clutching a small doll made out of grass and flowers. Her short but glossy black hair bounced up and down, matching her hasty pace. Dust glazed her short robe. "Papa! Paapaaaaa!" she shouted excitedly. " Look! I made a –"

A middle-aged man looked up. His handsome, clear-cut face was flushed in a shade of pink, for in front of him sat a gorgeous woman. He shifted uncomfortably in his gold-and-red royal robe. The exotic princess that sat in front of him had pale, soft skin; her smile could lighten even the darkest of days. Her eyes, twin pools of hazel, twinkled with… mischief? Vanity? Maybe it's just that she was a princess…? To top it all off, her midnight black hair cascaded in locks that gently touched the floor. To say she was beautiful beyond compare is a horrible understatement.

Who is this amazing beauty you ask? Why this is the famed Kaguya-Hime, Princess Kaguya of the Moon. Her graceful, alluring charm had caused many men, from princes to even the emperor of several countries to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Oh my." She giggled. "I never knew that she was your daughter. I always thought she was your niece or something." For a moment, the little girl that was holding the grass doll stood by the door, stumped by the scene of this lovely princess and her father together. Several thoughts swam through her head at once. This isn't momma… She is…is… the lady from last time with the sweets… why is papa with her… and where is momma?

The prince's face turned fifty shades of red. "Mokou. G-go s-somewhere e-else and play. Do-do not bother us." He stuttered.

Mokou snapped out of her confusion and asked silently, "Where is momma? Where did she go?"

Her father choked. "Momma is gone."

She took a shaky step forward and demanded loudly, " Where is Momma?! Why are you with this woman!? Why?! Bring Momma back!"

This time the prince's face turn even more red if it were possible, not only out of embarrassment, but out of anger as well. "Why you impudent brat!" The prince feared that his daughter's comments and news might embarrass him in front of the Princess. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." the prince stood up and reached for his sword that was tied around his waist. His fist gripped the hilt of the sword so hard that his knuckles turned a sickly white color. "NOW!" he screamed.

Mokou's innocent young heart was torn apart by fear and betrayal. She didn't make a sound as she turned and ran out of the room. Her grass-and-flower doll tumbled to the bamboo floor. "Momma…Momma…" she sobbed as she raced out the front door of the large, bamboo house.

The prince turned back to the princess and sat down apologetically. "I'm very sorry about that girl. She didn't know what she was talking about." He mumbled, too embarrassed to make eye contact with Kaguya.

"Anyway, as I was going to say," Kaguya continued, not even batting an eye at what just happened. "Nothing, my good prince, nothing comes without a price. Unfortunately, I also come with a price. You, see there is a branch that I really wish to have. Consider it a wedding gift between you and me. It is a branch from the legendary Hourai Tree." Princess Kaguya smiled. "Bring it to me, and we are a promised couple."

Mokou ran on, not knowing what to do. Tears poured from her eyes and spilled onto the stone path. Everything blurred. She had never been so far into the city and it was cold. People reached out and tried to restrain her, but she was like quicksilver. No one could even come close to laying a hand on her. Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and her legs felt like lead, from tearing down the stone streets like lightning. Yet, she still ran. She ran. She didn't care anymore. She thought that if she ran as fast as she can, she could escape all this.

That lady had visited before. At first Mokou enjoyed her company, for the Princess had brought Mokou delicious sweets and delicacies. That was, until her father told her mother that he was going to marry the beautiful lady that visited everyday.

Mokou choked back sobs as she ran faster and faster still. She recalled the night that her father broke the horrible news to her mother. Loud shouting, sobbing, and the sound of many things breaking at once filled the house that fateful evening. Mokou had huddled into her futon with her favorite doll, not knowing what to do. She snapped back to harsh reality. "Momma is gone… I HATE HER! I HATE THAT LADY! SHE CAUSED all this…" Mokou's voice wavered and she collapsed. She could take no more. By that time, she was already out of the city walls and was in the rice fields nearby. She didn't care that it was wet. Heck, she wouldn't care if she died right now.

" I want momma…." She sobbed. "Momma, come back…" Mokou then fell asleep, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the prince's daughter?" Mokou cautiously opened one eye. The daylight blinded Mokou's eye for a moment, causing Mokou to flinch. "Hello, child. What are you doing here?" Mokou opened her other eye and sat up.

"Who-?" Mokou started

"Never mind who I am. Come. You can catch a cold out here." The speaker was a lady with dark brown eyes and hair tied up in a bun. She wore a short, simple but durable brown tunic and had kind, warm eyes. She reached out to stroke Mokou's hair, but Mokou backed away.

"Wha-What do you want? G-go away!" Mokou sputtered and coughed. Muddy field water had gotten into her mouth while she was asleep. It was a miracle she didn't die from choking and suffocation. "I need no one's help." Mokou croaked .

"Silly child. Follow me."

As much as Mokou had bluffed about her not needing help, she followed the lady across the rice field and into a humble, but homey hut. The lady brought some warm soup for both Mokou and she, dried Mokou off with a rough towel, and gave the shivering child a new tunic to wear. As the Fujiwara princess ate and drank the humble food gratefully, she described her plight with the beautiful Lunarian princess and her father and also how her mother had ran away because of the betrayal.

The old woman listened carefully, not interrupting, not asking questions.

A piece of wood in the fireplace cracked, sending a flurry of sparks and embers that extinguished almost instantly. The woman's eyes seemed to take on a purple gleam. Mokou fell into a hushed silence, as she could go on no longer without breaking down and sobbing. Mokou did not like to appear weak in front of strangers and in her opinion, breaking down and sobbing in the middle of a sentence is a sign of weakness and is extremely embarrassing to her. She choked and cringed, trying her best to hold in her tears. "And then, my father…" she sobbed. Suddenly a small yellow fox ran in through the door and sat beside the woman. Mokou was mystified with the sight of a wild fox in a house.

The woman stood up abruptly. "I must go. My… pets need me. I will be seeing you in… I'd say several hundred years." A gap opened in the air. The strange woman stepped through it and disappeared. The gap closed almost immediately after the woman.

Mokou finished the soup, wondering if she had been visited by a deity or something.

* * *

**And thats it for this chapter… Anyway, any guesses on who the old woman really is? w0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers! I'm back! * Ahem * anyway, thank you all very much for reading my story! I got 46 readers for my 1st chapter in the first several days! I am amazed and very grateful! Arigato! Arigato! I would really like you all to review and give some critiques! As you can see, I tend to update very fast, as summer vacation is here! WOOOOHOOOO! Go ahead and read! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ZUN. Must I say more?**

* * *

Mokou of the Fujiwara Clan

**Chapter 2**

**Home is No More**

Mokou pondered about the strange woman. Did she just open a door or a portal in midair? Who was she? She must be some kind of deity. Mokou made up her mind. Yes, she must be a goddess. But which one? Mokou thought back to all the deities her father taught her about. Her father. Mokou felt anger creeping back and vengeance taking a grasp on her heart once more. Her father. The man who was unfaithful. The man who made mother disappear. The man who had caused all this. No. It was the foreign princess that caused all this. Not her father. Never her father. Mokou tried hard to convince herself that this wasn't happening, but try as she might, the memory of her father and the princess together blotted out everything else in her mind. Mokou stood up forcefully, knocking the table and the chair over, performing a perfect, 10 point table flip.

" That lady. I'll kill her!" Mokou screamed. She searched the house for a weapon and found an old, sturdy washizaki (A/N: For those of you who don't know what is washizaki is, it is a sword similar to the katana, only smaller. And for those of you who don't know what a katana is, go google it or ask your typical anime fan). Mokou lifted the sword and swung it around a few times. 'Those sword lessons I secretly took are quite useful!' she thought. With that, she marched out the door and headed towards the building where the princess will be staying.

Crickets chirped and the crescent moon shone bright silver against the blackness of the night sky. The whole village was peaceful and quiet in sleep. That is, except for Mokou, the princess, and her guards. Ok, some of the guards are asleep too. (A/N: I know right?) Princess Kaguya had her own things to worry and think about, but she had absolutely no idea that one of her suitor's daughter was out for blood. Her blood that is. "Eirin, is my dinner ready?" Kaguya's stomach growled. "Hurry up!"

A silver haired woman with a somewhat curvaceous figure stepped out of the kitchen. "Kaguya, you should learn to cook by yourself. You're going to be married soon, you know." The woman set down two bowls of rice and several plates of vegetables and meat.

Kaguya laughed. "Me? Married? Your jokes are hilarious, Eirin. Those fools will never be able to find those items I asked for. It's simply sheer fun and entertainment for me and nothing else." Kaguya glanced around suspiciously. "Are there any signs of THEM yet?"

The woman named Eirin sat down and whispered, "They already picked up on our location. They will be here in about a week. We should get ready to leave by then." She then put her hands together and said quickly, "Ittadakimasu." And proceeded to eat her dinner. Kaguya promptly did the same thing.

Meanwhile, Mokou hid behind a stack of firewood and silently watched Kaguya's guards. She figured that if she messed this up, she can either A: be killed, or B: They'll set more guards around Kaguya and this will ultimately lead to option A. She planned to understand the guard's shift times, when Kaguya leaves the house, and what other people Kaguya has as means of defense. If she messed up once, she may not be able to do it again.

**TRIGGER TIME SKIP: ONE DAY PRIOR TO KAGUYA'S TRIED MURDER**

Mokou was ready. She had memorized the guard's shift times and she learned that there was a silver haired woman with Kaguya. "No matter. They will go down together!" Mokou hissed to no one in particular. She kept her weapon ready for the small sword had been sharpened at their family's personal blacksmith several times. This will be the instrument of Kaguya's murder. Mokou smiled at that thought. She will have her revenge.

It was the time right before the sun awoke and day came forth. Mokou hid behind a pile of wood and waited for the guard shift. The two sleepy looking guards swapped places with two other more-energetic-but-still-sleepy guards. One of them leaned on his spear and attempted to start a conversation with the other older guard. "You know Haruko, I heard about this girl that was supposed to be plotting the Princess's murder. You think it's true?" Haruko grunted in reply. The younger guard went on, "Wouldn't it be funny if she attacked us no-!" the guard was cut off abruptly when a sharp, strong stab of pain came from his throat along with a sudden gush of blood. He gasped and collapsed into a heap. The other guard barely had time to react when what seemed to be a metal horn protruded from his chest. 'Hold on, that's not a horn, it's a blade.' Was the last thought he had before expiring. He too, collapsed into a silent bloody heap.

Mokou wiped the blood from her sword carefully and took the guard's weapons and proceeded into Kaguya's house. The house was quiet and dark. 'No servants?' Mokou thought. Mokou silently stole into Kaguya's room. All according to plan. So far so good. Mokou slid the bamboo and paper door of the Princess's room aside silently. Only the soft breathing of the sleeping princess can be heard in the rigid silence of the night. Mokou stalked towards Kaguya. The moonlight shone through the open window and illuminated the Princess's pale face. Mokou raised her sword and brought it forcefully down into Kaguya's abdomen. The Princess's eyes fluttered open right when the sword slid into her flesh.

Kaguya whispered, "Tasukete Eirin."

* * *

**EIRIN! EIRIN! TASUKETE EIRIN! **


	3. Chapter 3

Mokou of the Fujiwara Clan

**Chapter 3**

**Why is Kaguya Not Dead?!**

"Eirin, help me!" Kaguya choked. Mokou yanked the blade out of Kaguya's body. The sword came out with an unnerving squelch. She winced. The sound of fast approaching footsteps filled the silence of the house. The Fujiwara princess looked around for an exit frantically. 'The window!' Mokou ran towards the nearby window and climbed out just in the nick of time. Kaguya sighed and her eyes closed in death.

"Kaguya!" Eirin burst into the room where Kaguya's murder happened only several moments before. A trail of blood and some scrape marks led to the window. The bamboo floor was dyed partially red with Kaguya's blood. Eirin gasped. This was attempted murder! She knelt down by Kaguya's futon and shook the pale princess frantically. "Kaguya! Are you ok? Answer me!"

A bright cold light filled the room and a loud hissing was heard. When the light died down, Kaguya was seen sitting up on her futon. "Geez Eirin! Of course I'm okay! Have you forgotten the crime we committed that was the reason why we are down here?"

Eirin sighed in relief. "Kaguya, don't scare me like that. Who was it that did this to you?"

Kaguya stood up. "Oh!" she cried. "My favorite night robe! It's all red now! And it has a hole in it too!"

Eirin shook her head and repeated her question. Kaguya stared at Eirin dumbly. Eirin sighed again. "Kaguya, this is not a game…"

She was cut off by a quiet "hmmph!" from Kaguya. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you. It was the Fujiwara brat." Kaguya crossed her arms and pouted.

Eirin ignored this. "So my suspicions were confirmed…" she muttered to no one in particular. A loud crack sounded throughout the town. Eirin's eyes widened in fear. "Kaguya, we have to go!"

"But…!" Kaguya started to protest, when Eirin yanked her arm and led her out the door in a hurry.

"No 'buts' Kaguya! Can't you see?! It's THEM!" Eirin shouted fearfully. The message of the danger seemed to have finally gotten past Kaguya's sometimes-thick skull.

"Oooooohhhh. That's right. The people who wants to kill us!" her face suddenly broke into a smile and she clapped her dainty hands together. "Those people with bunny ears and the army cosplay! Haha! They're funny. Can we stay a while and watch them perform?" Nope. The message never got through.

Eirin face palmed. She sighed. "Kaguya pack your things. Now. This is no joke." Eirin walked out of the still-bloodstained room quickly, muttering something to herself about royal idiots.

Kaguya shrugged and gathered her things in order to put them in a bag. She sniffled, "My favorite night robe…"

Mokou ran as far from Kaguya's house as she can. She did it! She murdered that wretched princess! Mokou felt like celebrating, but the bottom portion of her robe was splotched with fresh blood and her sword's metal turned from rusty silver to shiny crimson under the moonlight. This would look very suspicious indeed. Mokou ran to the local river and bathed herself with her clothes still on. She carefully rid her robe of the blood (although not all of it came out) and used the sand on the bank to scrub her sword's blade. When the blood and the rust came off the sword, Mokou noticed that there were words on the blade. The words read, "Property of Ran Yakumo." Ran Yakumo? Who was that? Mokou decided that Ran was the Purple-eyed goddess that had visited her. This sword was found in **her** house anyway.

Meanwhile, at Yukari's home…

"Yukari-sama, have you seen my sword?" Ran gestured with her hands. "It's about yay big, and kinda rusty."

Yukari looked at Ran innocently. "Nope! Never seen it!" Having said that, Yukari opened a gap and left to Zun-knows-where.

The next morning, Mokou woke up and found herself with a slightly bloodstained robe and a shiny short sword in her grasp. In addition to that, she found out that she was soaking wet (and cold) from head to toe and that she woke up on the bank of the town's local river. It took a few minutes for her to recollect her memories, but when she did, she jumped up triumphantly and started to celebrate her success. After lots of shouting and series of happy dancing, Mokou decided to change out of her cold, soaked clothing and get some food. She walked (danced) home and found the most of the horses to be gone and the house deserted, save for a few scurrying servants.

Very much bewildered, she dragged aside one of the servants and ask, "What's going on? Where are all the other people?"

The servant seemed reluctant to talk at first, but after seeing Mokou's stained robe and sword, he reconsidered hiding anything from this possibly dangerous girl. So he told her almost everything he knew. Apparently, Mokou's father and the other "important" members of the Fujiwara family left to find the Hourai Branch. Her father had left only moments before. The servant wanted to change the subject, as the young man was getting increasingly nervous as his eyes darted from the sword to the stained robe. So thinking quickly, he said in a trembling voice, "Sh-shall I fetch young m-mistress a-a-a-a new robe?"

"Yes. Please do so." Mokou answered curtly. "I'll be waiting in my father's room."

"Right!" the young servant scurried away, glad to be away from the bloodstained girl at last. Mokou was not aware that the servant was not telling her the whole truth about her father.

Mokou's sword dragged on the polished bamboo floor leaving a long series of scratches and scrapes. Finally she reached the hallway where her father's room and the princess's guest room were. She grew increasingly mad and happy at the same time; mad because her father had took almost everything just to please a princess that is dead and happy because the princess is DEAD. 'DEAD. That's right you stupid woman. DEAD!' Mokou smiled at this thought. She then proceeded to carefully and gently enter her father's room (she took her sword and hacked down the door), close the door (threw what was left of the door across the hallway), and sit down (crashed on her father's large and plump futon).

Meanwhile, the servant arrived at the door (or what splinters are left of it) and noticed that Mokou, in her bloodstained robe, was fast asleep on her father's futon. The young servant thought for a bit. He then took out a folded letter from his pocket, laid it –along with the robe- beside Mokou. He then left hastily and silently.

Loud chattering and a variety of sounds filled Mokou's dream. People were shouting, wheels were creaking loudly, and horses snorted. Mokou opened her eyes. Those noises were not a dream. Maybe the town found out about the murder? Mokou shut her eyes slowly, and suddenly opened them. She glanced about worriedly and saw the note and the robe. She disregarded the note and changed her robes quickly. If the soldiers found her bloodied robe, they would know immediately that she was the one who murdered Kaguya.

Mokou ran outside and saw… Princess Kaguya?! Kaguya and Eirin were sitting on top of a horse driven cart. The town's cititzens (especially the men) seemed distraught and were shouting things like, "Why are you leaving Princess?"

"Princess, stay with us!"

And one guy even said, "Princess marry me!"

Mokou ran out side and onto the streets in disbelief. Kaguya is supposed to be dead! Why? How? Mokou's jaw dropped as Kaguya saw her and winked at her. The horse cart then started to move and soon, Kaguya and Eirin were out of sight.


End file.
